Assassin's Creed: Afya's Story
by Wolfpaw of Winterclan
Summary: What if there were another who traveled to Jerusalem with Malik, Kadar, and Altair? What if the other assassin was female? How would things have changed?
1. Chapter 1

**One- Jerusalem**

~Afya~

I grabbed onto one of his arms, my grey eyes peering through the shadow of my hood. "He is an innocent, Altair! There must be another way!" The words came out almost desperate, making me frown slightly, but Malik was nodding in agreement from behind me. Kadar, however, thought that Altair was a saint- the boy didn't know any better. Altair was only human- an arrogant, selfish, and stuck up one at that. Many of the assassins hated him for his arrogance, and I was beginning to as well. His eyes were flashing at me in annoyance, and he promptly shrugged me off. He quietly stalked foreward, a hand covering the old man's mouth at the same time the hidden blade slid into his neck. We all paid a price for the hidden blade- one ring finger. I watched, saddened, as the innocent fell to his knees and then onto his front. The poor man was dead before he hit the floor of the tunnel. Altair didn't spare the man a second look, already starting to move on.

"I'm going to scout ahead…" Malik announced with a sigh, trotting past the arrogant assassin. To get away from Altair, I followed.

"I've finally decided."

The man glanced back at me in confusion. "Decided what?"

"Altair is an ass who needs to have the arrogance beaten out of him. I am beginning to hate him." My hand went up to stop Malik's next words. "Yes, I do understand that you still believe that there is good in him, but I am not going to believe it until I see it. He has already broken one tenet of our Creed, Malik! Who says he will not break the others? I will be informing the Master of his wrong doings upon our return. He is aware that I do not lie." Malik remained silent after my words faded into silence, likely pondering a way to stop me. We paused at a ladder so the other two could catch up. "Does Kadar know what our mission is?"

"No."

Kadar and Altair were taking their sweet time. If we failed the mission because of him, I'd kill him- master assassin or no. "He does now. Altair doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." I mumbled lowly, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Judging by the smile Malik was fighting, I failed to do so. "Ass is too nice for him, actually." A small, almost nonexistent half smile appeared on Malik's face. I heard Altair and Kadar finally walk up behind us.

"Too nice for whom?" Kadar asked curiously, his light blue eyes peeking out just below the rim of his hood. So they'd heard me. Damn. Well, I might as well have fun with it.

"Altair." I responded sweetly, my voice dripping with venom and a smirk on my lips. When I saw Altair's expression, thought, I bolted up the ladder after Malik, knowing that I was going to pay for that one. Randomly, I found myself admiring the quality of the wood as I climbed. It was old and smooth, made a wood I didn't recognize. The sound of Altair cursing me under his breath reached my ears, causing my smirk to widen. The day was actually going well, minus the dead innocent. A full night of sleep and succeeding the mission would top it all off. Malik paused above me, peeking above at the next level. He gave me a few hand signals, and I flipped to hang upside-down, my knees locked on a rung of the ladder. My head was now level with Altair's.

"One guard. Malik says he can take him." I went back upright when Altair nodded and I tapped Malik's leg, signaling that he was given the right to strike. He disappeared up the rest of the ladder. A few moments later, I heard the muted thud of a body hitting the ground and I climbed up to see the dead guard. The man seemed middle-aged; most like had a family, too. My intuition flared, giving me a sound the alarm- a throwing knife suddenly appeared in his throat, cutting off the beginnings of a yell. He gurgled as blood filled his breathing passages, sinking to his knees and scrambling to pull the knife out. Then he fell onto his face, pushing the throwing knife in even deeper. The three males stared for a moment in surprise before moving on. They hadn't sensed him, which was odd. Maybe my intuition was stronger. I followed them in silence, collecting my throwing knife along the way.

"Is that the Ark?" Malik asked in a hushed whisper of awe, his eyes wide as he gazed at a golden chest high above on a platform. We were currently on what had seemed to be the beginning of a grand staircase, the way down a long, painful drop or the ladder to our left.

"The Ark of the Covenant?" Kadar and I questioned at the same time, mouths open slightly in amazement. Then we stared at each other, startled at how in synch that had been.

"Of course not." Altair chided. "It's just a story." I could tell he wasn't so sure himself, staring up at it in what seemed to be awe. Our gazed snapped down and we sank into crouches as the sound of clanking metal reached out highly-sensitive ears. A few moments passed as the clanking grew louder. Finally a few Templar Knights entered, along with a man wearing the cape that identified him as the Templar Grandmaster.

"I want us out of here by sunrise." He snapped, his prominent French accent carrying through the chamber. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!"

"Robert." Altair hissed from beside me. "His life is mine."

"No!" Malik and I glared at him, but Malik was the one who continued. "Our orders were to obtain the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary!"

"He stands between us and it. I deem it necessary."

"Discretion, Altair!" I snapped, fists clenching. "You have already broken one of the tenets- are you truly going to disregard the others?"

"My way is better." He snarled in return, starting down the ladder. The two brothers followed, throwing glances my way when I didn't follow. My frown told them enough, I suppose. I was only back up, to be honest. None of them could match my speed nor grace in battle, though they were always stronger. The roofs of houses were where you could normally find me, picking off the extra soldiers with my well aimed throwing knives. As if remembering, I jolted upright so I could aim properly, my throwing knives slipping into my hands. I watched, silent, as the three white robbed figures walked towards the Templars, whose swords were quickly drawn. _Well, there goes the rest of the creed. _I thought with distaste, frown deepening.

"Hold, Templars." How arrogant could that man get? "You are not the only ones with business here." The two brothers fanned out behind him, silent. Kadar was nervous, fidgeting under his robes. Malik was disapproving; I could tell by the set of his shoulders. The two leaders sized each other up before Altair moved to draw his sword, slipping out his hidden blade when he thought Robert's attention was on his sword. There was an unconcerned smile on Robert's face that made me nervous and twitchy- somebody was going to die today, but it wasn't going to be the Templar Grandmaster.

"And what is it that you seek?" Robert asked, his posture relaxed as though speaking to an old friend about something trivial. I was already moving, sliding down the ladder and running for Altair.

"Blood." He replied, lunging forward.

"Altair, no!" Malik and I shouted, me stumbling to a stop as Malik barely missed Altair's arm in an effort to stop him. Robert stopped the assassin mid strike- making Altair look like a small and weak child.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message; that the Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now, while he has a chance. Stay and all of you will die."

Altair was fighting for breath now, but Robert threw him at the wall at the back of the room with ease, making it collapse. He was locked out and we had no chance against them all- especially Robert.

"Men! To arms! Kill the assassins!" The men came at us in a wave and I backed up into Malik, who drew his sword and tossed me his short black. I understood the message well enough; protect Kadar. The poor novice was staring up at two Templar soldiers who were three heads taller and had more experience. He was shaking in his boots from fear. This was his first mission- a failure, no less. With a snarl, I darted in front of him, making the soldiers stare in surprise for a few moments. I let out a battle cry and darter forward, raising the short blade. One of the soldiers took the bait, raising his sword to block my strike. It was a feint, however, so I ducked under his sword and past his guard, slipping my hidden blade into his gut. He fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

Kadar cried out behind me and I spun around. The other guard had gone after the novice as I went for the first Templar. My eyes narrowed and my vision flashed red as Kadar fell, unconscious, to the ground, a blade above him in preparation to finish him off. A short blade appeared through his chest, sending a spurt of blood everywhere. I kicked him off of Malik's blade and to the side, then crouched down by the still unconscious novice. _Crack._ His head snapped to the side as my palm made contact with his cheek, causing him to groan and me to give him another slap on the other side of his face. He stirred, then his eyes opened and he blearily blinked up at me, causing a sigh of relief to leave my lips. It was easy for the boy to stand, and I turned to the battle going on a mere fifteen feet away.

Malik was fighting Robert, most of the other soldiers on the ground at their feet, but some surrounding them. One of them had gotten a blow in, cutting Malik's shoulder and rendering it useless. Luckily he was good at swordplay with both arms. The assassin was growing tired, his blocks more clumsy and his attacks frantic. A gasp escaped Kadar and I darted forward as Robert moved in for the finishing blow.

_CLANG!_

My borrowed short blade intercepted Robert's. The force he put behind the swing cause me to stumble back into Malik's chest; he caught me and Robert stepped back, actually looking surprised. His surprise turned into rage at being deprived of his kill. The guards surrounding us shifted slightly.

"Kadar, get the treasure! Malik, protect his back!" I ordered swiftly, switching the short blade to one hand and pulling out a throwing knife. "My life does not matter; the treasure is our target."

He hesitated, then nodded and ran towards the wall below the treasure, Kadar already climbing up. The guards followed them, but I blocked Robert. A snarl crossed the Templar's face and he backed up slightly, putting his guard up and watching me warily. My lack of arrogance was probably noted and stored somewhere in that head of his, though his still tried to circle around me and brush me off. His full concentration wasn't even on me- he only cared for the apple and I was a small annoyance in his way.

That was going to be his downfall.

The sound of metal hitting and scrapping against metal made me grimace slightly, but I moved to hit him again. Now his attention was mostly on me. Good. A small smile crossed my face as I turned our fight into a dance, trying my best to extend the fight so the brothers could escape. However, sweat was beginning to coat my body, causing me to re-grip the short blade every few moments. My arms were shaking slightly from the effort of blocking his blows and fatigue was becoming my main enemy as my many sleepless nights caught up to me.

"I have the apple!"

The cry interrupted my concentrations and I stumbled slightly as I blocked one of Robert's blows, leaving myself open. Robert managed to connect a blow, hitting my chest. The blow knocked me onto my back as the air rushed out of my lungs, black dots swimming in my vision. My hood had fallen as well, revealing my face and the fact that I was female. He stared, shocked, as I slowly stood, swaying back and forth, and carefully pulling my hood back up. Kadar grabbed my arm and started dragging me away towards the ladders, where Malik was waiting. We all hurried up it, Robert running down a side hall for his army. While fleeing, I wondered idly about what would have happened if I hadn't been there to protect Kadar and block Robert- and if Altair would've been so arrogant in the first place…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry! I got caught up with school, then I got lazy... Yeah... Again, I apologize. Now, on a bright note, I'm halfway through chapter three of this and Lovedove has either finished or is almost done with the next chapter of Topaz *grins***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_~Afya~_

The four of us stood before the Master, two injured, one arrogant, and one in shock. I was supporting Malik as he revealed all of Altair's wrongdoing. Kadar was acting without any thought, his head clearly empty of anything, as he stood nearby with his head bowed. In all honesty, I don't know what shocked him the most- that he almost died or that it was his hero's fault. It was probably both.

"He broke all three tenets of the creed." I murmured quietly, looking up at the Master. "We were almost killed!"

The Master was probably in his forties, with a graying beard, an ice blue eye, and age lines. His name was actually Al Mualim, but we all called him 'Master' out of respect. He was our teacher, our father, our leader. With a sigh, he nodded, fingering the box he had placed the apple in. "We shall decide what is to come after drive these Templars away from our home. Go, defend this place from further harm… Malik, Afya, Kadar, see the doctors before you go to fight."

We nodded and left without a sound, Malik leaning heavily on my shoulder as we made our way to the small hospital within the fortress. I was stumbling every few steps- Malik was heavy and I was exhausted- until Kadar helped from his brother's other side, pulling his useless arm across his shoulders. Kadar's eyes were still empty, and I couldn't help but sympathize with the poor novice; death could be a horrifying prospect to some, but as assassins we had to be prepared to embrace it at all times. For some, it was difficult, others surprisingly easy.

The doctors swarmed us as we entered, directing us to lay Malik on a pallet and for me to go to the next room. There weren't any female doctors, but there was a very trusted friend of Al Mualim's that treated me away from the men. He was quiet, but very kind and seemed to ignore my body when he had to take care of any wounds. I went into the room they had directed me into, already beginning to unstrap my armor and weapons so he could poke and prod for any injuries.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. __**Clang.**_

My weapons and armor landed on the ground with their various noises as I pulled them off. Normally I'd treat my tools with more respect, but there wasn't any time to do so- we had to move quickly. _My hidden blade needs to be oiled. _I noted absently as I placed it carefully on my outer robe, leaving me in only a tunic and leggings. The delicate interwork wouldn't be able to stand a drop to the floor. Salamah- the doctor- started checking me over. There was bruising over my chest where Robert had hit me, along with a couple of cuts, but I was cleared to fight. I put my outer robe and weapons on as quickly as possible, Salamah assisting when possible. My hidden blade went on last and I tested it, and then adjusted it so it would work correctly. Kadar entered the room silently, but I knew he had entered. To my eminent relief, he didn't look to be in shock anymore, but he was a little subdued.

"The doctors told me to stay close to you…" He informed me quietly. He was normally loud and cheerful with a good sense of humor. Being quiet wasn't him.

"Alright. Let's be off." I led him out of the room and he followed close behind me, almost stepping on my heels. Consciously, I sped up a little and he allowed me to put a little space between us while matching my pace so he would not fall behind. We took to the roofs to inspect the battle and to gain our bearings. Friend and foe alike were falling one by one. One of the brotherhood- a novice- was cornered by three Templars, with more coming. I dropped onto one of them from above, my hidden blade cutting into his neck with ease. He fell under my weight, dead before he hit the dirt. The novice immediately engaged the Templars; they were gawking at me, shocked and startled by my sudden entrance. Kadar took out another one as the soldier started for my back.

After a few moments, all three were down, along with the three Templars who had come as back up. There was a large slice on my arm, Kadar's head was bleeding, and the unknown novice had an injury on his leg that made him limp. He took off to continue fighting as Altair suddenly darted by and took down a nearby Templar that was about to kill a defenseless woman.

We were going to lose.

The though terrified me, lending me more adrenaline to work with. I went after a large group of Templars.

Dodge. Strike, Slash. Duck.

The sword slashed the air where my neck had been moments before. Unlike city guards, Templars knew how to fight. I, however, knew how to dance my way through each battle, where the penalty for one misstep was death or decapitation.

Sidestep. Feint. Stab.

His eyes widened as my short sword slipped into a gap between his armor, entering his side.

Kill. Move on.

My mind was blank as I fought; I moved without thinking. Thinking without thinking, actually. I was a whirlwind of movement- never stopping, quick and fearless. There was a cut on my cheek, one I'd received after Kadar- once again0 from a knight. The brute had come up behind him, intending to take him out with a cowardly stab to the back. Instead of tasting success, he tasted his own blood as it bubbled up from his throat. Kadar was quick to nod in thanks, then return the favor when another came at my back.

"Return to the Fortress!" Abbas had climbed onto a short wall to address the crowd. "The Master commands it!"

Each of us were quick to eliminate our current opponent before following Abbas back to our stronghold. The Templars followed, yelling in victory. They thought they had won. We all retreated in the courtyard, the gate falling shut behind me with a _clang_. Kadar was hurrying towards the hospital to most likely see his brother while Altair was following Rauf, the sword trainer, up a ladder to one of our many lookout spots. While my curiosity was piqued, I didn't follow and instead made my way through the crowd of innocents mixed with the assassins to join Al Mualim on the wall above the gate. More than a hundred Templars stood before us, Robert at the front. He was astride a chestnut horse, ready for battle in his armor and with his sword. Master's mouth was set in a grim line, but he seemed perfectly calm.

"Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert roared, enraged. I guessed he meant the treasure that was sitting safely on Al Mualim's desk, out of his reach.

"You've no claim to it, Robert!" Al Mualim's calm voice echoed throughout the valley, audible to all. "Now leave before I am forced to thin your ranks further." That I could definitely help with without even leaving the fortress. My throwing knives called to me, wishing to cut through skin and muscle. My fingers twitched closer as my hands flexed instinctively, my feet shifting me an inch closer. That caught Robert's attention, though he didn't react to it.

"You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game.

"So be it."

His tone sent a shiver down my spine- I didn't like that tone at all.

"Bring forth the hostage!"

My breathing hitched a little as a brother was hauled forward, bound and gagged, helpless. A guard yanked his head back by the hair to bare his throat so he could cut it open with a knife at Robert's order. The fortress fell into silence as the body hit the ground our breaths held in anticipation of what was to come.

"Your village lies in ruin and your stores are hardly endless. How long before you fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?" There was a gloating note in his voice, but I couldn't blame him. Our stores would probably last a month at the most, maybe a little longer.

"My assassins do not fear death, Robert." He was calm, unbelievably so. My eyes moved between them, unsure who would win. "They welcome it- and the rewards it brings."

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"

We were all going to die. De Sable's army could easily prevent the fortress from receiving supplies until we were weak enough for him to safely attack. How was Al Mualim going to break this deadlock?

The assassin's were getting restless as the moments went by without anything happening. Then, suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound and many logs fell from one of our watchtowers, landing on the Templar army waiting below. They panicked, breaking rank and scattering as they ran, Robert calling for retreat. Our archers immediately started firing, taking advantage of their fleeing back. There was a cheer from the courtyard- the villagers celebrating our victory.

My body relaxed as I drank from a wineskin someone had handed to me. Now that we were currently safe, we could rest and replenish our strength, resources, and assassins. Brothers walked by, silent, wondering at how this could have happened.

They didn't have to wait long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Masyaf**

_**~Afya~**_

_ We all stood, waiting, watching as Altair stood before Al Mualim with two guards on either side. Kadar stood beside me, eyes trained on the man responsible for all of this carnage- the man who had caused his brother to lose his arm. Malik was still with the doctors, unconscious and with only one arm. He would never be able to be a true assassin ever again and would be stuck in a bureau for the rest of his career._

_ "You did well to drive Robert from here." Al Mualim's words drew my attention back to those in front of the tower entrance. He sounded proud of his favorite- but not enough to forgive. "His face is broken, and it shall be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me… Do you know why it is you were successful?"_

_ There was no response. Altair may actually have a bit of intelligence left._

_ "You were successful because you __listened__." Master pressed, studying the assassin before him. "Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's temple, Altair… All of this would have been avoided." He gestured in a circle, indicating the courtyard and beyond, into the village. The bodies of both Templers and Assassins were still being cleared away, some beginning to rebuild the village._

_ "I did as I was asked." There was a hesitance to his words, as if he were choosing his words carefully._

_ "No! You did as you __pleased__." His words echoed throughout the courtyard, heard easily to those up in the watchtowers. "Afya has told me of your disregard of our way! Malik of the arrogance you displayed!" Both guards grabbed onto Altair's arms when Al Mualim waved a hand. I noticed Altair's shoulders tense under his robes as he braced himself- but he did not fight._

_ "What are you doing?" Altair demanded._

_ My hand grabbed Kadar's arm as he started forward, shaking my head when he looked back at me with conflicted blue eyes. __Stay__, I mouthed._

_ The crack of flesh against flesh snapped my attention back to the tower entrance. Master had slapped Altair, who had most likely mouthed off._

_ "Your insolence knows no bounds! Make humble your heart, child, or I swear I'll tear it from you with my own hands!" He was roaring now, furious, before he managed to regain control of his anger. When he continued, his voice held disappointment. "The second tenet is what gives us strength." Altair was hit over the first tenet, I guessed. "Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention __before __you struck."_

_ Altair stood there silently, head still turned to the side._

_ "The third and final tenet… The worst of your betrayals: never compromise the Brotherhood. Its meaning should be obvious. Your actions- direct or indirect- must never bring harm upon us. Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger. Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home. Every man we've lost today was lost because of __you__."_

_ Al Mualim drew his dagger, the sound making Altair look up. "I am sorry. Truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor." _

_ My gaze relocated to the highest guard tower as Altair began fighting against the two guards. I couldn't watch, even if my life was full of death. Killing a defenseless man was against my moral code, even if the man was a traitor._

_ "I am not a traitor!" Altair was almost choking on his words- I assumed it was fear._

_ "Your actions indicate otherwise- and so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altair."_

_ The sound of a blade sliding through flesh soon followed, along with it pulling back out. Dripping blood. Even at this distance I could hear it. The thump of a body hitting the ground. Kadar flinched beside me, fingers lightly gripping my sleeve and head bowed. I'd have to take care of him now, with Malik to be sent away._

_ We then began to disperse, two going forward to dispose of Altair's body while guards returned to their posts. Kadar and I went to the infirmary to see Malik's condition, not looking at anyone._

_ I eyed the village activity from one of the still intact rooftops, sitting with my arms resting on my knees, which were drawn up to my chest. It had been three days since de Sable's attack and almost everything was back to normal. There were some things that would never return to normal. Malik had been sent to Jerusalem, an irony that made me cringe in sympathy. Kadar had gone with him to be a city assassin, wanting to be close to his brother. I'd received a letter from them both since they had left, so I knew they were happier there. Besides, Kadar was the only one capable of keeping his brother from becoming too bitter over his inability to ever be a true assassin ever again._

_ There were footsteps behind me and I turned, spotting a grey robed novice. "The Master demands your presence," He murmured, head bowed respectively. In Altair's absence I had finally become a Master Assassin, taking his place. I had already been close, but it had been near impossible to make it with Master's attention on his favorite._

_ "Thank you, brother. Please tell the Master I shall be there shortly. I wish to walk among the people."_

_ The novice nodded and hurried off on the roofs, catching the attention of many on the ground. Novices. After he was out of sight, I climb down and began walking the long way up to the fortress. The people shifted to let me pass. Many were working to repair damages or out shopping for supplies that had been lost during the attack while others prayed for loved ones lost. There was an air of sadness everywhere, but life was moving forward. The basket weaver was in the market, the vegetable seller was there, too, along with those setting up their stalls or rugs in preparation._

_ We had cleared away all of the bodies, buried them in the small cemetery outside the gates. Families went to mourn as we stood watch, gazes sweeping the countryside for any predators or enemies. Many of our own were buried there as well, hidden away in a secret area. Now there were more grey hoods than white, and the training was becoming difficult as time went on. But we didn't have any novices who were ready to become full assassins, yet we couldn't speed up training. There were only about four Master Assassins, including myself, and there weren't enough of us to oversee every training session. _

_ This was an all time low for us. Things hadn't been this bad for many, many years. Perhaps Al Mualim had a plan and wished to share it with me._

_ As I climbed the stairs to his study, I heard him speaking to someone. When that person responded, I refused to believe my ears and rushed into the room._

_ "Back into the Brotherhood… Oh, Afya, come stand before me."_

_ Slowly, eyes locked on Altair's profile, I moved to stand a mere foot to the man's right. He didn't move, but his shoulders stiffened and his back straightened._

_ "I was just explaining to Altair that he is a novice once again. That he must earn his way back into the Brotherhood. If you would give me a moment." His attention returned to Altair. "Altair, I hold a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. There are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensures the Crusades continue. You will find them all- and kill them. In doing so, you'll sow the seeds of peace: both for the region and for yourself. In this way, you might be redeemed."_

_ I heard Altair take a long, deep breath beside me._

_ "Nine lives in exchange for mine."_

_ Al Mualim smiled. "A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"_

_ "Only where I need begin."_

_ "Very well. Ride for Damascus. Afya shall accompany you. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall._

_ Al Mualim sent out one of his carrier pigeons, speaking as he did so. "Be sure to visit the city's assassin Bureau when you arrive. I've dispatched a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him; you'll find he has much to offer."_

_ "If you believe it best," Altair said._

_ "I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent."_

_ Altair bristled. "What nonsense is this? I don't need his permission. It's a waste of time."_

_ "It is the price you pay for the mistakes you've made," Al Mualim snapped. "You answer not only to me, but to the entire Brotherhood as well!" Including me. This was going to interesting._

_ Altair paused before replying, long enough to communicate his displeasure. "So be it."_

_ "Go then. Prove that you are not yet lost to us." Al Mualim pushed Altair's hidden blade across the desk. "Take it."_

_ I watched as Altair took it and strapped it on, testing the mechanism. Then we left to prepare for our journey._

_ Why did the horses hate me? All of the horses in our stable couldn't stand my presence, and I had no idea why. I'd often wondered if it had to do with my gender, but had swiftly discarded the idea for another, more likely one- they could sense that I was a killer. They didn't mind anyone else, so maybe it was that I was a woman. Damn sexist horses._

_ Altair was smirking as he watched me try to mount one of the many horses, but I soon gave up and stalked over to Altair's grey, where he was perched on. I held up my hand. "Help me up."_

_ "Get your own." He nudged the mare away._

_ "They all buck me off. Let me up or we'll be here all day."_

_ He grudgingly assisted me up behind him, and then kicked the mare into a gallop, forcing me to cling to him to avoid falling off._

_This was going to be a hard ride._

_ It hadn't been as bad as I had originally thought. Altair had slowed significantly when we left our part of the Kingdom, attempting to avoid confrontations with guards. My grip on him had loosened, but I still had a slack grip on his robes in case he randomly forced the mare into a canter. I'd fallen off of enough horses in my short life time; I would rather not chance falling off and getting trampled if Altair decided to do so. My position was still hurting my merger pride, to be honest. Depending on other people wasn't something I did. I even refuse the Bureau leaders' help most of the time, tending my own wounds and buying my own supplies, among other things. It was because I was a woman. Women were weaker than men as a rule, so I had to prove otherwise. If I once depended on someone, I'd lose my standing with my brothers, and I wouldn't stand for it. I couldn't._

_ Altair dug into his saddlebags and pulled out a skin, which he drank from before handing it to me. It was a surprisingly nice gesture. Maybe he was getting better._


End file.
